


Secrets and Praise

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Peridot Gets Fat [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Belly Kink, Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff, Peridot Has a Praise Kink, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, no but seriously she does, praise me! praise me!, you cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot is insecure about gaining weight, Lapis helps her feel better.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Peridot Gets Fat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of my collection of drabbles and one shots that I'm working on, but it ended up much longer than I originally intended. There will be a one shot version posted within that collection eventually.

Peridot stared at her slightly pudgy body in the floor length mirror, her clothes on the ground beside her. She glanced back to triple check that she had locked the door before turning her attention to her disappointing reflection. She poked and prodded at the soft belly that had started to grow much more than she would have liked over the past few weeks. It was finally getting just a little too big to ignore as it had begun to wobble just a little bit on its own when she walked. Sure, it wasn’t that big, but it was definitely bigger than she would have liked it to be. She thought back to all the fast food lunches she had picked up during her short breaks from work and the midnight take out orders for when she arrived home long after Lapis had already gone to bed and she was too exhausted to cook for herself. She had been stuffing herself with unhealthy food for weeks and hadn’t once stopped to think about it. For someone so smart, she really should have seen this coming. 

She turned to the side and examined the way her stomach was starting to fold the waistband of her boxers down as it stuck out just a few inches in front of her. She reached down and gave the offending part of her body a small shake, watching the way it continued to jiggle slightly for a second, even after she had stopped touching it. She sighed and let her eyes roam around to explore the rest of her body. She was fairly certain no one would notice any other changes. Her breasts still fit comfortably in her bra, although she could tell it was a little more snug than before (she had finally given in and started clasping it on a looser set of hooks just this week, so it would stop digging against the softer flesh around her ribs). Her legs didn’t look much bigger, they had less muscle definition than they used to, but she could easily attribute that to her desk job rather than her eating habits if she really wanted to. The main issue here was obviously the chubby tummy she was developing. She prodded it again, frowning when her fingers sunk ever so slightly into the soft layer of fat. She sucked it in for a moment, assessing the difference it made before letting it pooch back out. What would Lapis think? She’d been letting herself get so lazy recently, and her sedentary job certainly wasn’t doing her figure any favors. A little diet and exercise would probably do the trick, but when would she find the time? Today was the first day off she’d had in months. 

She was jolted from her thoughts at the sound of a key turning a lock at the end of the hall. Lapis was home. Peridot scrambled to get dressed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie in the hopes of concealing her softening body. She rushed over to unlock the bedroom door, opening it up to meet her girlfriend in the hallway. Lapis was in the middle of taking off her shoes when Peridot nearly fell through the threshold. She smiled up at the short nerd and stood to greet her.

“Hey, honey. Have you been enjoying your day off?” Her smile turned sympathetic as she approached Peridot and cupped her cheeks, “I know those long hours have been starting to get to you.”

Peridot blushed when a kiss was pressed to the tip of her nose, “Y-yeah. I’ve just been trying to rest.”

Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist and hummed contentedly as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. Peridot stiffened at the contact and awkwardly untangled herself from Lapis’s grip. Now was not the time for her girlfriend to find out about the weight she’d gained. That could wait until she had lost it again and they could laugh about the slip up together. The tanned girl looked disappointed with the rejection.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong,” Peridot scratched the back of her neck and refused to meet Lapis’s eyes, “I’m just tired, I’m gonna… go lay down.” 

Peridot scurried back into their bedroom and shut the door. She climbed into bed alone and wrapped her arms around herself while she curled up tightly under the covers and tried not to let the tears welling in her eyes overflow. She was getting fat, and there was no way Lapis could know.


	2. And

Lapis sat at the kitchen table waiting for Peridot to get home from work. It had been nearly 3 weeks since her day off and she was finally due to arrive home before 10 pm again. Peridot had been worryingly distant recently, pulling away from hugs almost immediately, refusing to cuddle at night even though it was the dead of winter, the two of them hadn’t had sex in at least a month, and while Lapis knew that Peridot wasn’t always the most physically affectionate person, she couldn’t help but feel like something was going on. That was why she planned out a relaxing evening and a romantic dinner for the two of them. She would welcome Peridot home from work and help her change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable (Lapis hoped she would choose to wear the nice lingerie they had bought together over the summer, but she had set out the option of some actual comfortable clothing for the blonde as well), then she would take her into the kitchen where she had lit candles and prepared some spaghetti for them to eat (she admitted that it wasn’t the most romantic of meals, but it was the best she could do with her limited cooking skills and the lack of much advance notice in Peridot’s work schedule), and finally, she would lead Peridot back to the bedroom for a full body massage (or maybe a bit more if Peridot was in the mood, though she would never force her to do anything if she seemed uncomfortable) to help release all the tension from work and whatever else had been stressing her out. Lapis smiled to herself, this plan was foolproof.

Moments later she heard the door to their apartment opening and rushed out to greet Peridot in the hallway. The blonde girl was clearly surprised to have a pair of lips on hers so suddenly, but when Lapis draped her arms around Peridot’s neck, she relaxed into it. Lapis stepped in to close some of the distance between them as she deepened the kiss. She heard Peridot drop her briefcase right before a pair of hands found their way to her waist. She sighed into the kiss and moved one hand to Peridot’s shoulder, guiding her to lean back against the door. She smiled and pulled away carefully to breathe, resting their foreheads together. Peridot was gazing back at her, her eyes a mix of lust and confusion.

Lapis giggled and pressed her lips against Peridot’s a second time. She let her hands travel to Peridot’s tie, after loosening it and undoing the top two buttons she started to trail one hand down Peridot’s chest, but before she could move her hand any lower she found herself being pushed off a little roughly. She blinked back at her girlfriend in surprise, who looked nothing like she did a few seconds ago. She now looked embarrassed and uncomfortable, not meeting Lapis’s eyes for more than a brief moment as soon as they had separated. Lapis stood there silently and Peridot shifted around under her gaze.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I’m just...” the girl sighed, “I’m just not in the mood right now. Let’s do something else.”

Lapis nodded, “That’s okay. I’ve got other things planned for us to do tonight.”

She smiled as Peridot looked up at her in confusion. She took her hand without another word and led her into the bedroom. Once they were inside, she guided Peridot, with her hands on her shoulders, to sit on the bed. Peridot pulled at the edge of her newly bought, green button down shirt and squirmed awkwardly like she couldn’t seem to get comfortable. Lapis pressed a kiss to her forehead and started working to unbutton more of the shorter girl’s shirt.

“Calm down, love. It’s okay. Let me take care of you. I know this uniform isn’t super comfortable, let’s get you changed into something else, okay?”

Peridot moved Lapis’s hands away quickly, “N-no, stop. I can do it myself. I don’t need you to change my clothes for me”

Lapis raised an eyebrow, “I know you can do it yourself, but I want to do it for you. I want you to relax tonight,” she slowly moved her hands back to Peridot’s shirt, “I don’t want you to work right now.”

Peridot shook her head and scooted back on the bed, out of Lapis’s reach, “It’s not work. I can change my own clothes, Laz.”

Lapis sighed and stood up straight, “Alright, just… meet me in the kitchen when you’re done?”

Peridot looked down at her hands and nodded. Lapis left and went into the kitchen. She relit the candle she had set up in the middle of the table and a few she had placed out on the counter. She turned off the overhead light and sat down to wait.

This was not going at all how she planned. Peridot was definitely not having a good time. Was she being too forward? Peridot had said she wasn’t in the mood, maybe she thought Lapis was still trying to make a move by undressing her. She sat quietly until Peridot came back out, dressed (unsurprisingly) in the sweats Lapis had left for her beside the lingerie. She sat down across from Lapis and stared down at the food in front of her.

Lapis smiled at her, but she didn’t look up, “How was work today?”

Peridot pushed the spaghetti around with her fork and mumbled, “It was fine.”

Okay, a different approach then, “One of the boys in my class asked if he could paint his own penis for the self portrait project.” Her student’s immature antics never failed to make Peridot smile.

Except for this time apparently, “Hm.”

Lapis’s smile faded, Peridot was still just playing with her food, “Are you feeling alright?” She reached across to feel Peridot’s forehead, “If you’re coming down with something we should call the doctor and set up an appointment.”

Peridot just shook her head and continued to speak quietly, “I feel fine.”

Lapis took her hand back, “You aren’t eating your food.”

Peridot shrugged, “Not hungry.”

They sat quietly for a few seconds before Lapis sighed, she clearly wasn’t making Peridot feel as loved as she had hoped. They needed to talk about this. 

“Peri… What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“You’re lying to me.”

Silence.

“We promised not to lie to each other anymore.”

More silence.

“You need to tell me what’s wrong, Peri. I want to help you. I’m worried.”

Again, no response.

“Is it something I did?”

An almost imperceptible head shake. That was better than nothing.

“Then what is it?”

Peridot stood suddenly, causing the chair she was sitting in to fall to the floor. She threw her arms up in frustration, “I’ve been getting fat! Okay? I’m… I’m fat and ugly and I don’t want you to look at me!” She stormed off into the living room.

Lapis sat still for a moment, stunned and more than a little confused. She got up to follow Peridot who was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands.

“Peri… what are you talking about?”

The girl sniffled and turned away from Lapis’s voice, seeming to curl in on herself.

“Peridot. Talk to me. I don’t understand.”

She mumbled something and curled in on herself even more.

Lapis moved to sit down beside her. She carefully placed a hand on Peridot’s back and was thankful when she didn’t move away, “You know I didn’t hear that, love.”

Peridot sighed and mumbled again, this time at a more audible level, “I’m fat, Lazuli. I’m fat and I don’t want you to see me like this and… and stop being attracted to me.”

Lapis was taken aback, she leaned down closer to Peridot and took her hands away from her face. Her face was red and her eyes were shining with tears. Lapis brought her hands to her lap and looked her girlfriend in the eyes, “Peri,” she sighed, “Peri I don’t care if you’re fat. I don’t care about your weight. I thought you knew that,” she reached out and cupped Peridot’s cheek, “I love you. I’m always going to love you. I think you’re beautiful, that’s not going to change just because you gained some weight,” Lapis leaned forward and kissed her gently, “You’re so beautiful, Peri, it doesn’t matter whether you’re fat or not, you’re still beautiful.”

For the first time in what felt like years, Peridot let Lapis hug her. She leaned into the embrace and buried her face in Lapis’s shoulder, crying hard.

They sat together for a long time, Lapis rubbing Peridot’s back, and Peridot crying into Lapis’s shoulder. Eventually, the crying dissipated and Lapis felt Peridot pull away. Their eyes met and Lapis smiled gently.

“Feel better?”

The blonde girl shrugged.

“Come on, let’s go back to our room, I had more planned for tonight.”

Peridot followed Lapis back to their bedroom. Once they were inside Lapis picked up the lingerie and turned to look at Peridot.

“Let’s get you into this then, I want to see what all the fuss is about.” She winked.

Peridot blushed and took the lingerie from her girlfriend, “Well… um…” she looked down at her feet, “Laz, this, uh, this won’t really fit.”


	3. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter

Lapis couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her chubby girlfriend standing in her tight lingerie. She thought calling herself “fat” had been a bit of an exaggeration. Peridot had definitely gained at least 20 or 30 pounds, which would usually make a pretty decent difference for someone of her height, but she was so skinny to begin with that she was still more within the heavier side of the pudgy territory. Most of the weight appeared to have gone to her belly which was now was soft and rounded out several inches in front of her (Lapis figured the only way she could’ve gone this long without noticing the change was that Peridot had been dressing in her baggiest clothes and probably sucking her stomach in around her). Her thong dug into the plush skin around her hips, the garters were tight above where soft flesh was emphasized by her sheer, too tight, thigh highs, and her lacy bra was overflowing with now more generous breasts, it was a snug fit, but having so much extra skin exposed was only serving to make Lapis feel more turned on. She placed her hands on the blonde’s tummy, smiling even more at how it felt under her fingers. She slid her hands around her sides, over mini love handles, and to the small of her back before pulling the short girl flush against herself.

“You’re gorgeous, Peridot.”

She blushed and tried to look away, but Lapis’s gaze was too captivating, “You really think so?”

“Of course I do.” She moved one hand up behind Peridot’s head, threading her fingers through soft blonde hair, and kissed her slowly, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Peri.” She trailed kisses down to her jawline and neck.

Peridot shuddered at the tender kisses, “T-tell me more? Please.”

Lapis smiled at the request as she brought both of her hands to Peridot’s shoulders, continuing to kiss down to her collarbones, “Anything for you, love.” 

She led Peridot back to the bed and sat behind her with the girl between her legs. She carefully started to massage Peridot’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

“I love how soft you feel all pressed up against me, Peri,” she murmured against pale skin. “You were always so scrawny before, and I definitely loved you that way too, but now…” she slid a hand down Peridot’s front and cupped one of her round breasts while continuing to massage the opposite shoulder, “now there’s so much more of you for me to touch and to hold.” 

She moved her hand underneath Peridot’s bra and toyed with her nipple briefly, causing the already trembling girl to let out a sweet gasp. She took her hand away and Peridot started to whine, but it quickly became a moan as Lapis reached down and groped her stomach. She massaged it for a few moments before moving her hand back to the blonde’s shoulder. She started to kiss down her back along her spine and applied more pressure with her hands to help relax the knots and tension her girlfriend was holding in her body.

She let her hands roam down Peridot’s back, squeezing a bit of the fat around her waist, and continued the massage while she leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I love you so much. If I could touch you forever I would, but I hope tonight is enough for now.”

It wasn’t long before Peridot was putty in Lapis’s hands, she leaned back against the taller girl fully and finally seemed to be relaxed. Lapis shifted to blatantly feeling her girlfriend up now that she was more at ease. She squeezed and rubbed Peridot’s soft belly, relishing in the ways the smooth skin gave way underneath her hands. Eventually, her gentle touches were enough to start pulling small gasps and moans from Peridot’s lips.

She nipped at the other girl’s earlobe and continued to speak to her softly, “You’re making such wonderful noises, Peri. I love being the one who gets to make you feel good. You’re so amazing and sweet and thoughtful and smart,” she reached up to grope one of Peridot’s breasts again, earning her another soft moan, “Thank you for letting me take care of you.”

Lapis pulled away and helped Peridot lay down on her back, she climbed on top of her and started tugging her tight thong down, “Let’s get you out of this stuff, hm?”

Peridot undid her bra on her own, sighing in relief as her boobs were released, and soon her undergarments were all on the floor. Lapis pressed light kisses to the round stomach beneath her and took her time fondling plump breasts as well.

“Your belly is so soft. I can’t imagine why you would ever think I could hate this, love. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She nuzzled the girl’s soft belly for emphasis.

Lapis moved upward and took one aroused nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She took her back lips off, making a soft popping sound, and kept leaving small kisses all across Peridot’s chest, “And your boobs are so nice. I mean, you’ve always had such a good figure, but... damn Peri, these are great.” 

She leaned up and kissed her girlfriend sweetly. Her hands continued to explore widened hips and plush thighs as Peridot parted her lips, eager for Lapis to deepen the kiss. Lapis wasted no time complying as her tongue found its way into the other girl’s mouth. They kissed slowly while Lapis’s hands roamed the chubby girl’s body until finally coming to Peridot’s inner thighs and the blonde began bucking her hips in a search for friction. Lapis was, once again, happy to comply and pressed two fingers against Peridot’s wet folds. The girl gasped and arched her back as Lapis directed her mouth’s attention to her neck so she was free to keep making wonderful little noises. She continued to coax more sounds out of her girlfriend by sliding her fingers up and down along her slit and eventually bringing her thumb up to circle her clit. 

Lapis moved her free hand to grope Peridot’s belly while she whispered in her ear, “Thank you for trusting me. I know this was hard for you. I’ll love you no matter what, but I’m so proud of you for letting me see you again.” Lapis slipped her fingers into Peridot as she spoke, earning her yet another moan, “I’m so happy to be with you. You’re absolutely stunning and you make me feel so good.”

It was with deft fingers and praising words that Peridot came undone. Lapis helped her ride her orgasm for as long as possible before the short girl fell limp beneath her. She cuddled up beside her girlfriend and held her close, “I love you so much, Peri.”

Peridot mumbled a quiet, “Wow... thanks,” as Lapis’s hands slid over the surface of her little potbelly.

They laid in silence for several minutes, Lapis slowly caressing her lover’s softened body, before Peridot spoke again, “Maybe I should gain some more weight if it means you’ll take care of me like that again.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”


End file.
